An Awkward Reunion
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: The sequel to "The Spirit of the Phoenix." When Jericho comes to visit, the Teen Titans are afraid of how he might react to them killing his Father. So how will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Finally, I've started to write the sequel to _The Spirit of the Phoenix! _Now, this is going to be quite different from the first one, since this one is a comedy and the other one was...angsty. For those who haven't read the first fanfic yet, I will highly recommend that you do. But, if you don't want to, that's fine.  
**

**Also, I plan this sequel to much shorter than the first one. But, hopefully it will be just as good as the first one, though it may be for different reasons.**

**I only own Lena. Now, we can get on with the story!**

It was a quiet morning in the tower. Raven and I were on the couch reading, and Starfire was making some sort of craft on the table that involved a whole lot of glitter. I glanced at my two friends and smiled. _I still can't believe how much my life has changed. A few months ago, I was a homeless, friendless, and frightened little girl. Now, I'm a Teen Titan with four friends and a boyfriend._ _Speaking of which…_

"Is Cyborg still in the garage?" I asked, wondering if Cyborg had come up but I was too engrossed in my book to notice. Starfire looked up, her beautiful face covered with specks of glitter.

"I have not heard or seen him since he went down there," answered Star thoughtfully.

"We would have heard him if he came up," assured Raven.

"Okay, I was just wondering if I somehow missed him," I said, going back to my book.

"That is highly doubtful," Raven commented. I smirked, knowing that Raven was right. Even I had to admit that both Cyborg and I were pretty attentive to each other.

"Hey dudettes! Look what I found!" I looked up and saw Beast Boy as a green ostrich run into the room till he reached the table. He then turned back into his human form and threw a book he had under his arm onto the table. This caused all the extra glitter to fly everywhere and stick on everyone.

"Cough…oops…cough," said Beast Boy meekly.

"Ah! My…cough…card…cough…for…cough…Robin!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Oh that's…cough…what that…cough…was," I commented.

"BB…cough…next time be more aware of your…cough…surroundings. Star, use less…cough…glitter," advised Raven.

"Will do," said Beast Boy cheerfully as he saluted at his girlfriend. Star, on the other hand, looked a little put out. But since I knew she would get over it, I took a closer look at the long, big, and fat book on the table.

"What's that Beast Boy?" I asked. Beast Boy beamed excitedly as he picked the book up.

"Our scrapbook!" he exclaimed.

"You found it!" exclaimed Star happily, as she took the book from Beast Boy. Raven, however, just her hood over her head.

"Drat…I thought it was lost forever in your messy jungle of a room," she groaned.

"Well, I was cleaning…"

"YOU were CLEANING?!" we all cried in shock. Beast Boy looked offended.

"Hey, even I clean my room once in a while. And since I'm a changed man, I figured I need to clean my room more." Raven lifted her hood a bit, and I could see that she was blushing.

"Hey guys what's going on? And why is everyone covered in glitter?" My heart lifted up a good bit, even though I was already in pretty good spirits. Cyborg had just entered and was walking towards us curiously.

"Beast Boy found your guys' scrapbook and threw it near Star's card for Robin," I told him.

"Actually, it only belongs to me and Star," corrected Beast Boy, ignoring the glitter fiasco completely.

"Yes, Beast Boy shot the pictures and I put them in the book. I loved it, but then Beast Boy lost the book. But now he has found it when he was cleaning his room," added Star.

"BEAST BOY was CLEANING?!" Cyborg exclaimed in shock as he sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. Beast Boy looked offended again and looked like he was about to retort when Star flew and sat between Raven and me.

"Now we can look at our memories of beloved again!" exclaimed Star as she opened the book. Raven pulled her hood down in order to cover her face again while Beast Boy changed into a cat and jumped to her lap, with his face in the book.

"Hey, that's when we defeated the Hive for the first time!" exclaimed Cyborg excitedly as we looked at a picture of proud Teen Titans watching T.V.

"I still cannot believe that Jinx is a good guy now," commented Star as she turned the page.

"She's the one who is currently dating Kid Flash right?" I asked.

"Yep. I guess love can really change a person huh?" commented Cyborg as he gave me a little squeeze and smiled warmly at me. I smiled warmly at him took his other hand. _He's absolutely right._

"Look, here is when we met Terra…for the first time," said Star quietly as she looked over at Beast Boy. I looked over at him too, wondering how he would react. But Beast Boy looked truly content, as he sat on Raven's lap with his back being scratched by her hand. _Something tells me that mentioning Terra definitely doesn't bother him anymore._

"Hey Star, do you guys have a picture of all the Teen Titans after we defeated the Brain?" asked Cyborg. Starfire nodded as she quickly skimmed through the book.

"Found it!" she cried as she pointed to the picture. I leaned forward, excited to see all the honorary Titans in one place. I heard from Cyborg and the others of how they fought and won against the Brain. _I wish I was there to see all those superheroes kick butt together. Oh well, I'm here now, and that's what matters._

"You know, we should have a reunion," said Beast Boy, now sitting on the top of the couch, with one hand on Raven's shoulder.

"That's not a bad idea. It would be good to see how everyone is doing at least once a year," praised Raven. I was just about to exclaim my excitement at this idea when I saw him.

"Yes, what a fun party that will be! I cannot wait to tell Robin when he gets done with shopping for food," Starfire exclaimed, ecstatic. _It can't be…I'm just seeing things…_I shook my head and looked at him again.

"This reunion will be a perfect time to test my new speakers…Lena? What's the matter?" Cyborg asked me, concerned. I took a deep breath and pointed at a blond boy in the picture.

"Who's that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. Beast Boy leaned forward to take a closer look.

"Oh that's Jericho. He's quiet, but he's a good guy to save the world with. Why?" he asked curiously. I gulped.

"Because…I don't know him as Jericho," I answered.

"You know him?!" exclaimed Starfire, surprised.

"Who do you know him as?" asked Cyborg. I took another deep breath to steady myself.

"Joshua Wilson."

**Dun dun dun...! Well, I bet everyone's happy now that he is in the picture...and me too. Anyway, how will the others react? Find out in the next update, which I don't know when it will be, since tomorrow is Fourth of July AND I am in the middle of writing _Adventures in Cartoonland. _Speaking of which, if you don't know what to read next, read that fanfic and tell me what you think about it!**

**P.S. Uh, did I just advertised for another story before finishing commenting on this one? Yes. Yes I did. Now before I forget, I would be happy if you review this sequel!**

**P.S.S. To all the Americans out there, Happy Fourth of July! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TT. Just Lena.**

"WHAT?!" Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg cried.

"Are you sure? It has been eight years since you last saw him after all," suggested Raven. I shook my head.

"I'm sure. He has the same hair and eyes," I answered. As my shock started to wear off, my brain started to work again. It didn't take long for me to know what this meant._ Joshua…I didn't think I would see you again…but I now find out that you are an honorary Teen Titan…we will see each other again!_

"This…this is wonderful! You and Jericho were best friends that were forced to be apart for eight long years! Now, you two can reunite!" exclaimed Starfire joyfully. I felt myself give a wide, bright smile at the thought. _We can see each other again!_

"When can we have the reunion?" I asked excitedly.

"Never!" Cyborg suddenly exclaimed. I turned to him, confused but grew even more confused when I saw his face. He looked afraid.

"Dude, Cyborg, what's the problem?" asked Beast Boy, who sounded as confused as I felt.

"Yes, why can't she meet up with Jericho again? You're not jealous aren't you?" asked Raven.

"What? No! Jericho is Joshua Wilson right?" asked Cyborg whose cheeks blush a bit at the jealous comment.

"Yes, we already established that," stated Raven.

"And we all know what happened to Joshua's Dad right?" asked Cyborg. We were silent for a moment as we let Cyborg's words sink. A memory of a certain fight popped up in my head which caused my spirits to sink drastically.

"Ah!" Star and Beast Boy cried out in alarm.

"The father of Jericho is Slade!" exclaimed Starfire, horrified.

"Now you see why we can't have that reunion? I can just picture it now: Hey buddy? Oh I'm doing fine, now that I killed your Daddy. How are you doing?" Cyborg said mockingly. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

"I was looking forward to seeing Joshua again too...but now I have to face his wrath when I tell him," I mumbled.

"Whoa, who said anything about you telling him?" exclaimed a startled Beast Boy.

"I have to tell him sometime! I mean, it's not like the truth is going to stay hidden. And as the one who personally killed him, it is my duty to tell him!" I pointed out, both determined and sad at the same time. _I don't want Joshua to hate me…_

"But you can't! He has super powers now, and once he finds out, he will try to kill you!" Cyborg cried, fear evident in his voice. I picked my head at this new piece of news.

"He has super powers? What can he do?" I asked.

"With one look in your eyes, he can enter and control your body. If you tell him, it would be easy for him to control your body and walk off the nearest cliff," stated Beast Boy as he got on the table and walked on it till he fell off. A_s if his point wasn't clear enough._

"That's enough!" shouted Raven as she stood up, her cape flying behind her and her eyes glowing silver-white. While she didn't release any of her magic, she was still an intimidating sight. When everyone was quiet, she turned to me.

"Don't listen to them. Jericho is a hero, as well as a former friend of yours. He will understand what had to be done. And besides, for all we know, he already knows the truth about his Father," stated Raven. My heart, which hurting from the knowledge that my childhood friend was going to hate me stopped hurting. _She's right! Joshua always listened to me, and he will surely listen to me this time! And he is a good kid he won't want to kill me!_ I sighed in pure relief.

"You're right Raven. Thanks," I said gratefully.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Cyborg. Raven sighed.

"Because I'm not an overreacting idiot," she replied. Cyborg opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door.

"Who can that be? Are we expecting any of our friends today?" asked Starfire. Beast Boy shrugged and looked at his girlfriend.

"None that I know of," Raven said.

"Well, we can find out," Cyborg said as he turned on the computer. With the push of a few buttons, we soon saw who was at the front door. My mouth dropped open.

"Joshua?!" I cried.

**So...is Raven right? Or terribly wrong? Read on to find out! Till the next update, please review!**


	3. chapter 3

**I only own Lena.**

**Guest: In case you didn't see my Author's note, thank you for correcting me that Jericho's name is Joseph, not Joshua. Don't know I got that from...and as for that other thing you mention, I know. Just trust me and read on.**

**Lena's POV**

"Ah! He's here!" cried out Beast Boy fearfully before turning into a chicken. Before he could run around and cluck like crazy, Raven grabbed BB's beak.

"Jericho is _NOT_ going to hurt Lena. He is our friend and honorary Teen Titan. You know this better than anyone," Raven stated firmly and a bit angrily. Raven let go of Beast Boy's beak and he turned back into a boy.

"You're right…I was just surprised he's here…especially after we just talked about him," admitted Beast Boy sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well then it's a great coincidence! Now I don't have to wait to see Mr. Joseph Wilson again!" I exclaimed as I jumped up from the couch, all pumped up to see my former friend again.

"Joseph? I thought his name was Joshua?" asked Star, confused.

"Actually, his real name is Joseph but I call him Joshua because there were, including him, five Josephs in our grade back in the day. Besides, I like the name Joshua better," I informed them as I started to walk quickly to the door.

"Ah look! Robin is here!" exclaimed Starfire happily. I turned around and saw on the monitor that Robin, with his hands full of groceries, was now beside Joshua. _I probably should start calling him Jericho now though…_

"Uh…why didn't Robin take his motorcycle?" asked Beast Boy.

"He said he felt like walk…" Cyborg's answered left unanswered as Jericho suddenly looked into Robin's eyes and…became like a spirit and entered Robin's body. I was too shocked to move. _What…what just happened? Did that…really just happened?_

"Robin!" exclaimed Beast Boy fearfully.

"He must have found out about his Father!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I guess I was wrong. He would react violently to the news," stated Raven, sounding shocked. _No…_

"GET OUT OF MY ROBIN!" yelled Starfire as she shot green lasers out of her eyes, which unfortunately destroyed the monitor.

"My..." cried Cyborg before saying a lot of computer mumbo jumbo that was apparently what the monitor was called.

"Forget the stupid monitor! We have to help Robin!" ordered Raven.

"Stupid monitor?!" cried out an insulted Cyborg as Beast Boy grabbed Raven's shoulders before she could go anywhere.

"We can't help Robin! We have to run!" cried Beast Boy.

"WHAT!" we all cried. _Why did he say that? _Starfire, in all her raging fury, grabbed Beast Boy by his uniform and glared at him with her glowing bright green eyes.

"Give me one good reason why should not help Robin," growled Starfire.

"I can give you two: First, Jericho will force Robin to fight us which means we will have to fight back and possibly hurt our friend. Second, but just as important…HE'S THE SPAWN OF BATMAN!" These two reasons sunk into my mind and I realized he was right. _I don't want to hurt Robin…if it's even possible. Also, in the slim possibility that we do, what if Batman finds out?_

"I think those are good reasons," supported Cyborg.

"Okay, the new plan is…" Raven started to order when we heard the door starting to open.

"Run and hide!" yelled Raven. In the next instant, we all ran out of the room.

**Robin's POV**

"I know you were excited Jericho, but next time talk to me with sign language, not by going into me and using my mouth to tell me that you were Lena's friend," I told Jericho as we entered the tower. Jericho nodded sheepishly which I assumed was his way of apologizing. I smiled slightly at him to show that I accepted his apology.

"Now let me tell Lena that you're…" I stopped talking when I saw Jericho's frightened expression. I turned to see what he was looking at and gasped. Cyborg's special monitor was utterly destroyed. _What happened?!_

I ran closer and saw that there was glitter everywhere, some craft lying on the floor, and what looked like Star and Beast Boy's scrapbook lying upside down flat on the floor. My heart gave a loud thump in my chest as I wondered what possibly could have happened for my friends to leave their belongings like this.

"STARFIRE! CYBORG! BEAST BOY! RAVEN! LENA!" I cried out anxiously. But there was no answer. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see an anxious Jericho.

_Do you think the intruder is still here? Along with Lena and the others? _Jericho asked me with his hands.

"I don't know…but if the villain is still here and has hurt our friends in any way…" I answered as I took out my staff and twirled it.

"We will make him pay."

**Uh oh...looks we have a classic misunderstanding in our hands...What will happen next? Read on till find out! And don't be afraid to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I updated again! Sorry for the wait.**

**I only own Lena.**

As we ran to Robin's room, Cyborg slammed and locked the door behind us. _This can't be happening…Joshua can't be chasing us…he can't have taken over Robin's body…this can't be happening._

"There, that should stop him, for now," said Cyborg.

"I do not like this," commented Starfire.

"Neither do I, but we have to run until we can think of a plan of how to get Jericho out of Robin's body without hurting Robin," agreed Cyborg. _Joshua…this…this isn't like you._ I saw Beast Boy doing a strange monkey dance. _Unless…_

"You know…now that I have time to think…" said Raven.

"Try to hold it in Beast Boy, it might be a bit before you could use the bathroom," I said.

"I can't get rid of this feeling that somehow it's all a misunderstanding," finished Raven, who was still at the door with Starfire and Cyborg.

"I don't need to go to the bathroom, I'm trying to find any secret places where Robin might have hid some weapons!" explained Beast Boy. _Robin would have those…but…_

"Misunderstanding?! How in the world is Jericho invading Robin's body not an act of war?!" exclaimed Starfire behind us.

"Shouldn't we look in the closet before we look for secret weapons caches?" I asked as I walked towards the closet. _I hope a net or something is in there…_

"Yeah Raven, friends don't invade each other bodies!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Oh right," said Beast sheepishly as he followed me.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" asked Raven as I opened the closet and saw a whole bunch of costumes.

"How many costumes does he need?" I asked in wonder.

"Jeal…jealous?! Why would I be jealous?" asked Cyborg with a weird chuckle.

"First time you've seen his closet huh? Man reminds me of the time when Robin went away and we all dressed like Robin," said Beast Boy as he searched the bottom of the closet. I pushed aside the clothes to reveal a smooth metal wall.

"Because Jericho is Lena's childhood friend?" asked Raven. Focused on finding something to help us, I wasn't listening to Cyborg, Star, or Raven till she said those words. _Is Cyborg really jealous, and if he is, is it really because of that?_

"Hey, look what I found!" exclaimed Beast Boy pulling out a long gray box.

"What?! No! Of course not! I…don't trust him. Which is natural, since he took over Robin's body and all," said Cyborg defensively. I stored his answer in the back of my mind for me to look over later as Beast Boy opened the long gray box.

"Oh, it's just a ball of tissue paper," said Beast Boy disappointedly as he picked up the ball of white tissue paper.

"Whether Cyborg is jealous or not, we have to think of an idea to save Robin!" exclaimed an anxious sounding Starfire.

"Maybe the tissue paper is wrapped around something," I suggested, causing Beast Boy to light up and start tearing up the tissue paper.

"Yes, though I am curious why they haven't found…" Raven stopped talking, and I was afraid it was because her attention was finally turned to Beast Boy and I. I slowly turned my head and my fear was confirmed when I saw Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven looking quite shocked. I turned back to Beast Boy; his face told me that he was shocked and afraid as well.

I gulped as I noticed that Beast Boy, for some reason, was on one knee. I then looked again at the object that Beast Boy found in the center of the tissue paper ball, hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was. But, as I closely look at it, I had to admit that it was undoubtedly an engagement ring.

"Beast Boy?" Scared by the tone of Cyborg's voice, I turned my head. I immediately wished I didn't, because the faces on both Cyborg's and Raven's faces almost made me want to pee.

"What are you two doing?" asked Raven menacingly. I glanced at Beast Boy, who glanced at me, terrified. _We're dead._

**Well...I hope this chapter while short, was entertaining:) I will update within a week. Till then, please review!**


End file.
